


Why do you resist me?

by TechnovoreX



Series: Hearts desire [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Corruption, F/M, I did roxas X namine, Multi, Origin Story, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnovoreX/pseuds/TechnovoreX
Summary: You were supposed to obey me! You were supposed to be under my control!. Really, because it seems like you’re obeying me.





	1. After thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve come back. But why do I hate it

I did it, I saved Kairi. But I sacrificed myself for her, her body disappeared, so I gave her mine. Now I’m just a floating heart roaming around the final world, how funny.

But one day something odd happened. As I was aimlessly floating around, I felt a hand grasp my heart “there you are. I knew I’d find you” a familiar voice said. Their body came into view and I was surprised, Ansem seeker of darkness was holding my heart?

“Ansem? What are you doing here, how are you even here?” I questioned. He gave me a hearty laugh “I’ve become my own person, but I Lack the light needed to return. So I looked for you, the perfect subject to become my vessel” he stated.

I wanted to smack him in his face, but it would be quite difficult with out a body, which came to this question “how could I be a vessel without a body?” I questioned. He chuckled “all I need is a basis for my body, and a strong light. Like what I did with Riku” he stated. I growled “your not going to use me like Riku”. He cackled “we’ll see about that!” He roared, then he pushed my heart into his chest. 

The heartless symbol on his chest began to fade away, and the coat and undershirt he was wearing began to button itself up. “Yes! YES! I can feel the power” he proclaimed. Suddenly his image began to shift, his body shifted between his regular one, and a smaller but similar looking body.

“What is- what’s going on” he snarled. He wretches forwards, going on all fours “what’s going on, what’s happening to me” he screamed. “He he he, you made a mistake. My heart can overcome any darkness” I giggled in his head. 

His eyes widened and he looked at his heat “no! Not like this, leave! Leave my body!” He roared clawing at his chest. “Nope, you brought this upon yourself” I snickered. He threw his head back and clutched his head, he screamed in agony as his body and heart were overpowered with mine.

And like that, the final world was gone, I could only see nothing, just pure darkness.

.....

I felt something. It was familiar, I cracked open my eyes and was blinded by a light. I blinked a couple times and my eyes adjusted, before me was a familiar sight, I had only been here a few times but I still remember it.

Hollow bastion. Or how it is now, Radiant garden. My eyes fully opened and I was met with 3 familiar faces “Ansem? Ienzo? Vexen?” I groggily said. They looked to me, surprised and joyful “it’s Even actually. But it worked, we brought you back” even proclaimed.

I sat up from the table they put me on and I clutched my head, I dragged my hand down my face and looked around. I was in some sort of operating room, very apparent from the medical supplies on tables and trollies.

“Whe-where am I?” I asked. Even though I knew, my hazy mind asked anyway. “Your in radiant garden Sora. Now, what is the last thing you remember?” Ansem asked. I looked at him strangely, and I was about to tell him about the keyblade war, but I drew a blank.

“I-I don’t remember” I stammered, staring down blankly. Even hummed “he might have amnesia, maybe it’s best to notify his friends” he suggested. Ansem nodded and turned to the youngest scientists “Ienzo, could you please contact king Mickey and the other keyblade wielders”.

Ienzo nodded and walked out of the room. Even then walked up to me with a clipboard and a pen “mmh do you feel any discomfort, pain or any abnormal feelings?” He questioned. I paused, I’m not in pain, but I don’t feel that great, I looked back to him “I just feel a bit, tired”.

He hummed and nodded “don’t fret. Those are just the after effects of waking up in a replica” he explained. I quirked a brow “re-pli-ca?” I uttered. He looked away from what he was writing “yes a replica. You were just a heart with no body, so we put you into a replica” he said.

I looked down at my hands, slowly opening and closing them. I’m in a replica? Well my body is indeed gone, but a replica? So I’m like Roxas, Xion and Namine now, that’s kinda cool. It turned myself around, so my legs hang off the side of the chair, I firmly grip the edge and lean forward.

I’m wearing my protective gear, except my jacket is gone. I looked around and saw it hanging on a coat rack, I need to remind myself of that later. I look down at hand, opening and closing it, I don’t feel that different, but....something feels off?

Then Ienzo walked in with namine. Our eyes met and hers lit up, she bounced over to me and gave me a tight embrace, squeezing the air out of my lungs. “Sora! It’s great to see you” she said, proceeding to squeeze me tighter. How is she so strong? I shift around “na-mi-ne...could you ple-ase, stop squeezing me” I asked, my voice struggled to come out.

Her eyes snapped back and she let go. I took a big inhale, before giving a long exhale, removing the oxygen I lost “I’m so sorry sora” she said. My breathing was laboured, but I waved my hand dismissively “no no no. It’s fine, I’m just not in the best condition right now”.

I inhaled again and looked up at her “how long have I been gone?” I asked, but in a slightly angered tone. She was a bit shocked by my slight aggression, and she stepped back a little “you haven’t been gone that long. Only like a month and a half” she explained.

I raised a brow at her, a month and a half?! Really!? I thought I would be there for longer, man that was fast. Then I heard foot steps, actually I heard people running. namine and I look towards the doorway, as the stepping became louder, we knew who they were.

In an instant, familiar faces poured out of the hallway and into the room, almost knocking into and trampling over each other. Kairi was to first to run up and hug me “sora you back!” She cried, burying her face in my shoulder. She had an iron grip on me, and I was holding back the need to whine and cry like a little girl. Why did it hurt so much? And when did she get so strong?

My obvious face of pain and discomfort, was quickly noticed by the others. I raised my fore arm (since my biceps were being held captive by my favourite red head) and lightly tapped her arm “Kairi, I can’t breath” I groaned. She realized what I said and backed away as well. I was sweating, my face was pale and my breathing was even more laboured and ragged.

They looked at me concerned “Sora. Are you okay?” Aqua asked, walking up to me and putting a hand to my shoulder. I slowly nodded “yeah, it’s just that I’m a bit....tired right now” I told them. They looked to each other, then to Even “is something wrong with him” Xion asked. The scientist looked up from his tablet, and sighed.

“he’s perfectly fine. It’s just that his heart is adjusting to his new body. Roxas was fine because he was a nobody with a heart, but sora was a somebody that lost his body, so his heart was tied to that body” the blonde scientist explained. They others looked at him suspiciously “so sora is a little weak now, because he’s adapting to his new form” Riku said.

Even nodded “precisely. It won’t be long for him to recover, but I suggest not engaging in any activities in the mean time. His body might reject his heart if he doesn’t settle” he explained. They nodded, but my attention was fixed to Riku and Kairi, they looked so happy together, while I was here, basking in misery.

I knew they were conversing, but I wasn’t paying attention, it just sounded muffled to me. It sounded Completely incoherent to me. My eyes lids felt heavy, and a wave of exhaustion and drowsiness rolled over me. I started wobbling around, my body slowly swaying side to side.

My eyes were half lidded and I was constantly trying to balance myself. Ventus noticed me “Sora. Are you alright?” He asked. That caught the attention of the other, they looked at me concerned by my continuous shaking. Aqua who still had her hand on me, tried to gently shake me “sora? Sora?! Are you alright”.

I looked at her, I saw her face was a little horrified. “W-what’s wrong?” I asked, clearly delirious. Apparently my eyes were shiny and a bit cloudy, my face was red, and even more sweat was on my face, my hair plastered on my face.

I finally succumbed to my exhaustion and blacked out. I fell from Aquas grasp and tipped over, falling towards the tiled floor. I watched with half lidded eyes as the others ran to help me, but I felt something off. As I was falling to the ground, Riku and Aqua quickly dropped down and tried to catch me, but I passed through them. My body phasing past them.

And in a flurry of black smoke, I disappeared as I hit the floor. They were completely baffled. They turned to Even who was also confused “what happened to him? Where’s Sora?!” Riku asked. Even looked like he started going through a crisis “I-i don’t know, it is outside what I understand” He responded.

They frantically looked around “aqua! Do you sense anything” Riku yelled. She closed her eyes and search, but she found nothing. She opened her eyes and shook her head, Riku gritted his teeth “call king Mickey, tell him to meet me in the realm of darkness” he ordered before storming off.

“Riku wait!” Kairi called, following him out of the room. The others quickly got to work, namine stood still not knowing what to do, she looked down and clasped her hands together. “Sora. Please be okay” she prayed.

........

Whe-where am I? My eyes flutter open. I plant my hands on the floor beside me and I prop myself on my hands. I sit up with a knee bent, I rubbed my head “where am I?” I asked myself. I pushed my self up to stand, I almost immediately tipped over and fell back down, if it wasn’t for the cold stone wall beside me keeping my up.

I took steady breaths and readied myself. My vision was a little blurry, but I could still make out colours and shapes. I saw some light in the distance, so with my hand against the wall, I limped over to the source.

As my hand trailed against the wall, I felt that it was stone. Not like brick or cement, straight, natural stone, and I also felt roots? Where am I? I finally made it to the light and was greeted by a warm feeling on my skin and a cool breeze. My eyes were still adjusting so I took slow and steady steps.

I wobbled a little bit, but I didn’t lose my balance. This place feels...familiar? I’ve been her before, but I can’t pinpoint where I know it. Blinking a couple times, my eyes finally adjusted and I could see clearly. Oh, I was on destiny Islands, great! Wait...how did I get here?

“Who are you?” A young voice said. I looked down and saw a small child, their face was a bit blurry but I could tell what their hair colour was. 

Red.

And judging by the voice, it was a young girl. She was small, barely coming up to my knee. I knelt down to face her “my name is s....Eraqus” I responded. “Hi my names Kairi” the young girl greeted. Kairi? What He hell? Why is she a child? And why is she here.

I quickly re-focused on the girl in front of me “Kairi? Do you know where we are?” I asked her. She nodded “yeah, we’re on destiny islands”. I slowly nodded, rubbing my chin, then I looked back to her. My vision finally adapted and I could see her bright blue eyes “Kairi? Do you know a young boy named sora?” I asked her.

“Yeah. he’s my best friend, I love him a lot” she confessed. I blushed a little “you kinda look like him. But you have white hair” she pointed out. I looked at her confused, white hair? I pull a spike of my hair over my eyes, huh it is white. I then realized I was wearing white gloves, when did I put these on?

I rubbed my fingers together thinking, then a thought came to mind “Kairi, can you tell me my skin colour and eye colour is” I asked. She giggled into her hand “that’s funny, why wouldn’t you know your skin and eye colour” she laughed. 

I sighed “can you tell me” I asked again. She stopped giggling “your eyes are green and you have dark skin” she said. I looked surprised and concerned, my eyes were green? That I wouldn’t expect, but my skin was dark. I pull my glove up slightly, my skin was really dark, but why did it seem familiar.

“Kairi! Kairi!” A young voice called. She turns around I look up. You got to be shitting me. Bounding towards us was an oh so familiar young boy. spiky brown hair, blue eyes, bronze skin and a very happy demeanour.

It was me. Well a younger version of me, but me none the less. He stopped right beside Kairi and put his hands on his knees, leaning over and taking deep breaths. He looked up at Kairi “Kairi. I was looking all over for you. Where have you been” he whined. Then he noticed me here “sorry sora. I was talking to this man. He seems nice, and he kinda looks like you” she said.

We went from looking to her, to each other. We locked eyes with one another, mimicking each other’s movement. Tilting our heads, moving our hands around in sync, it was weird. Then Sora looked back to Kairi “oh yeah. Your mom told me to get you. She didn’t tell me what it was though” he remembered.

She gasped “oh my goodness, I almost forgot”. She looked back to me “I have to go now. It was nice meeting you” she waved goodbye and started running away, with sora trailing behind. I stood up and watched them disappear past the bridge. I couldn’t help but smile.

I crossed my arms and started tapping my foot. Okay so I’m in the past, my body and clothes are different, and I have absolutely no clue how I got home. "It's really quite simple. Open yourself to the darkness. That is all. Let your heart, your being, become darkness itself” a familiar voice said.

I stand up straight “Ansem!” A roared. Searching for him, if I’m in the past, that means ansem is head. I search for him “Where are you!” I yelled. Then a man in a brown cloak appeared before me “Ansem” I growled. His hood shook a little “Hmm, you know who I am” he asked.

“Indeed, I know you oh so well” I hissed. He removed his robe and revealed his Xehanort form, he crossed his arms and hummed at me “Your a time traveller, you came from the future” he said. I scoffed “I never wanted too come back here. But I think it’s your fault” I retorted.

He raised a brow “my fault? How could your time travelling be my fault” he questioned. But then his question was answered, my body, my image, began to flicker between mine, and his. “Of course. You Absorbed me” he said. He scowled at me “that’s impossible. I could not have been stupid enough to fall at the hands of, you of all people” he complained.

I scoffed “actually. You tried to possess my heart, but it backfired on you, and now I’m stuck like this!”. He glared at me and I saw darkness looking at his feet, “Wait!” I yelled. He looked at me confused, and dissolved his darkness. I calmed down and took a deep breath “look, if I’m in the past. That means I’m messing up time. So I’ll leave, so you can do your thing” I explained to him.

He quirked a brow “and why would you let me exact my plans?” He asked. I sighed “look, if I don’t let you drive this world to darkness, I wouldn’t be here. But, if you start your plans early, you will fail” I said. He unfurled his arms, we stared at each other for a solid minute. He hummed in thought “fine then. At what time am I supposed to enact my plans” he asked.

Okay if I’m around 6 or 7 years old right now. “In at least 7 years. That’s when Riku will fall to darkness, and Kairi will be vulnerable” I said. He nodded and reverted back into his hunched brown cloak visage “I will follow your instructions, but I will not guarantee that I won’t start early”. I scowled at him before turning and walking away, he did the same and disappeared from sight.

I went back inside the secret place, hmm this place could be useful, until I can go back. I look to the vacant spot on the wall, I walk up to it and slide my hand down it’s surface. This is where our mural is....don’t worry Kairi, I’ll find a way back.

And that’s a promise


	2. I can wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just gotta wait. Even if it sucks.

I’ve stayed in the shadows for so long. Just watching as my friends and my younger self spend their childhoods in ignorance and bliss, not knowing of what is to come. But It was nice to see the good old days, and watching them taught me a lot of things.

One, my sense of fashion was terrible, what was I thinking with that red onesie, and why did my mom even allow me to wear that. Two, I was really skinny as a kid, like how did my legs not break. And finally Riku and Kairi were always dear to me, even before the keyblade I had an urge to protect them.

So even though I had the urge to do something, anything. Where it’s bestow a keyblade upon my younger self, prevent Ansem seeker of darkness from doing anything, or even stopping Maleficent. But I can’t, I need my time to happen so I exist, I have to keep a blind eye to what’s happening.

Years later.......

It’s here. The fall of destiny islands, Ansem did it, just as planned. I see him, my younger self, he just docked his boat. But Riku doesn’t have enough darkness with him, what’s happening? At this point I was stumped, if he doesn’t have enough darkness, Riku will keep the keyblade! I have to act quickly.

Condensing darkness into my palm, I opened a portal and thrusted my arm forward. I sent a ball of darkness into riku’s back, giving him the extra boost in darkness, there we go, now things will go the same way. I snuck back into the shadows and moved through the realm of darkness. alright, time to go to traverse town.

Suddenly a pool of darkness appeared below me. “What the heeeeeee” I fell down into darkness, for some reason I was unable to escape. I tried everything, controlling the darkness, summoning portals, and even swimming. As you can guess, I thing worked, I was floating in a pitch black abyss. Unable to do anything.

I sighed, great, how the hell am I supposed to leave now. And right as I said that, below me was a flash of light, then I was engulfed by the thing.

........

“Ugh. Where am I” I mumbled. I was face first in something soft but gritty. I fisted my hands and felt the same thing sift through my fingers, I know what this was, it was sand. Now that I’m focusing I can hear seagulls and crashing water. Am I on a beach?

I pushed self up and flip myself around so I’m on my but. I sit up with my arm on my knee, I’m on destiny islands? What’s going on, I thought it fell to darkness. “You’re tied to this world. Unable to leave when your other self exists” a voice in my head explained.

Tied to this world? What does that mean, unless....so I can’t leave until my past self becomes me, wow okay that’s stupid. So I have to stay on destiny islands, perfect, urgh. I fell back to the sand with my limbs spread, so waiting is my only option.

I sighed, guess I have too. I groaned into my hands.

Years later........

“Hey Eraqus. Could you move those crates over here!” A fisher called. “Right” I replied. I picked up a crate full of fishing equipment and carried it over, currently I was wearing baggy pants, sandals, a tank top and a bandana. If I was to stay on destiny islands, might as well do some work. I’ve been helping people from time to time.

And now I’m helping a fisher. I do get paid, but I just spend it on others. The only time I use it for myself is for hygiene products or clothes, I have no need to eat due to my ‘nature’. I had to keep myself busy and I wasn’t going to lazy around for years.

I set the box down and wiped my forehead with my arm “thanks Eraqus. You can go home now, you’ve been such a great help” the fisher said, extending his hand. I happily shook it “no problem. You just have to ask” I said. He smiled at me, he paid me and we bid each other good night.

I’ve taken the name Eraqus because I’ve heard stories about him, the master of Aqua, Terra and Ventus. Also because that’s the first name that came to mind when someone asked for mine. I’ve just been using the darkness as a storage and shelter for my stuff, and conveniently food doesn’t spoil in darkness.

I decided to go to play island, I’ve been visiting it once in a while, but now, it seems more like a distant memory. As I was moving through the shadows something tickled my face, I moved my hand to brush it away but then I realized it was my hair. I may have been ageless, but some parts of body still grew.

Hair, nails you get it. So I had to buy nail clippers and go to the barbers once in a while. I emerged from the shadows, my hair was all over the place and unruly, I quickly grabbed my hair and bunched it up behind my head, I pulled the hair tie off of my wrist and tied my hair back into a bun. It oddly suited my strong yet slender build.

Also something to add was my build. I never grew in height and my face never changed, but my physical stature has in fact changed. I had strong arms, firm pecs and visible 6-pack abs. I stretched my arms over my head and sighed, feeling some of my joints crack.

I climbed up a ladder and made my way to the bent paopu tree, I mostly come here to relax or reminisce. But my memories seem to fade over time, only recalling events prior to when I was gifted the keyblade. I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts, and climbed onto the tree, sitting on a spot closest to the curve.

I grabbed a paopu and held it in my hands contemplatively, brushing my thumb over it. Even through the haze which is my mind I could still remember it vividly, how she said she wold protect me, how she offered it the fruit to me. I loved her for her beauty, her strength, he determination.

I still love her.

Then I felt a presence, but not like a normal human. There was no darkness, only.

Light.

My head shot up and I turned around, holding onto the curve of the tree so I wouldn’t fall. My eyes widened as I saw who it was. Kairi. She was here, she was really here, and she was right in front of me.

I snapped out of my revere and shook my head, I looked at her and smiled “hi there” I greeted. She flinched, probably snapping out of her thoughts “oh hi. I hope I’m not interrupting something” She hastily stammered. I chuckled and shook my head “not at all. Here come sit” I said, patting the spot beside me.

I saw her gulp and nod. She walked around before hoisting herself onto the spot beside me. She folded her hands onto her lap and stared down, lost in thought. I sighed and propped my right leg up onto the tree, resting my arm over it “I used to come here a lot. With the girl I loved. I would do anything for her”.

I lifted the paopu in my right hand “we shared something like this. She promised to protect me”. I frowned “in the end she died” I lied. I knew she lived in the end, but I couldn’t help but lie to her. I glanced at her from the corner of her eye. Her skin went pale, her eyes wide and a single tear was shed.

I continued to talk. “I lived my life like how she would want it. But in the end I still wish to see her again, to show her my love and give one final goodbye”, I chuckled dryly, “if only I had told he that I loved her”. I heard a sniffle, I turned my head to see that Kairi was crying, she held her hands up to her face.

She tried wiping her eyes but tears kept pouring, now she was sobbing and bawling her eyes out. I put a hand on her back “hey what’s wrong?” I asked, but I already knew. She sniffled and wiped wiped her face again “im sorry. It’s just that I also lost some one I loved”. I rubbed her back comfortingly, and she wiped her face again.

“But at least my boyfriend is there for me”. I paused and tensed up, um what? Did she say boyfriend. Boyfriend? Boyfriend?!? Since when did she have a boyfriend, I was absolutely confused, curiously I asked her “oh, you have a boyfriend. May I ask his name” I said, putting in a straight face.

She wiped her eye again “his name is riku, We’ve been friends for a long time. Him and I were friends with the one I loved, his name was sora. After Sora disappeared Riku was there to comfort me, we never made it official but we see each other like that” she explained.

I scowl, I sacrifice myself and both of the people I care about. One my best friend I’ve know forever and the girl who I loved getting together, I just got angry. Trying not to show my annoyance I sighed and removed my hand from her back and jumped off the tree. “Here” I said handing the paopu fruit to her.

She took it into her hands and looked into my eyes “you need it more than me” I hissed. She looked at me in a mixture of shock and confusion, I clicked my tongue and scowled at her. I walked around the tree and started walking away, the whole time she was watching me walk away.

Then I summoned a corridor of darkness and enters into it. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Before she could say anything I was gone. I was walking through the darkness, then I roared, crying my heart and soul out. Then almost immediately I calmed down, actually it isn’t really their fault.

I was a bridge between people, the one who connected others hearts to each other, so why wouldn’t they try to fill the spot I left in their hearts. They’re my best friends, I should be happy for them, regardless of their relationship. But before I knew it, I was in the realm of darkness.

As the idiot I am, I didn’t realize the current situation, only until now did it register. I was dead. Or to be more precise, my past self was dead, or currently in the claws of Ansem seeker of darkness. I walked around a bit, until I eventually came to the dark beach I remember.

The purple sand, the pitch black waves and the dark stones riddled through out, I still remember all the experiences here. After defeating Xemnas, Saving Aqua, both those times i was with Riku, one of my most trusted friends. If Kairi was to choose anyone, Riku was the best choice.

I then decided to reveal myself to my friends. I used the darkness to change my outfit, but unlike the protective gear given to me by master Yen Sid my out fit was different. It was more akin to Ansem’s outfit.

I had a black trench coat with 3 belts, a white button up turtle neck, black slacks, boots with 2 curves at the tops, white gloves, round shoulder pads with studs, and a necklace that looked like the keychain of the kingdom key. But that was also a bad thing.

After I fused with Ansem I was unable to call upon the kingdom key. Instead I used Vanitas’s keyblade and my magic was stronger than ever, so over the years I decided to hone my use of magic. I can use dark magic but I like to stick with the regular kind, rather not depend on darkness more than I already am.

I created a portal to radiant garden. Well it’s time to show myself, hope they understand. But before I walked forward I remembered my hair. I tugged my hair tie off and my hair exploded all around, it didn’t help that I got Ansem’s skin color, and power over darkness, but I also got his long hair and it’s white color.

I made my hand flat, darkness leaked from my finger tips before condensing. And in a swift move I slashed off most of my hair. Almost immediately my hair sprung into its spiky self, well I kept the mullet because I liked it, but it was no longer long and smooth.

I fluffed my hair before walking through the portal, I hope they like it.

Radiant garden......

I appeared in radiant garden. Got to say, it’s much better looking than hollow bastion. I sink into the shadows and traverse through the darkness, looking around for my destination. Within a few minutes I arrive. The place I was looking for was the medical room where my “body was”.

I peered through a shadow in a corner of the rooms ceiling. I looked down to see Ienzo and Ansem the wise working away with a blank replica, it wore my clothes except for my coat. It was kinda weird, it’s like seeing a mannequin on display wearing the same outfit as you.

Slowly over time, I watched as the replica began to take my features. The brown spiky hair erupting from its head, it’s white plastic skin darkening into a honey color and its face taking on a mouth, nose and closed eyes with long eyelashes. It was really awkward and creepy watching people fiddle with something that looks like me.

Then as it all started, my past self awoke, blue eyes open to the world. I moved through the shadows into the hallway, watching as Naminè, then the others barreled through, it was nice seeing them. I went back into the room, still hiding my presence within the darkness.

I watched a familiar scene through another perspective, everyone conversing as I was dying on the inside. Was that really how I looked? I look like shit, like I haven’t eaten, sleeper or moved in 10 years, my past self looked drained.

Then as it happened before, he tipped over, acting quickly I used my magic and awakened the darkness in him, he phased through their hands and exploded into wisps of black smoke as he hit the floor. Everyone was dumbfounded, clearly confused as to what happened.

Even if my body was a replica’s it could still be converted into magical energy. I decided to go back outside. I emerged from a shadow and immediately covered my eyes, damn maybe the darkness weakened my eye sight, actually that sounded stupid.

I lived on destiny islands, a world of hot weather and beaches, it was always sunny. Quickly I abused my magic and fashioned a mask with darkness. It covered my nose and the front part of my face, leaving my mouth on full view. I had 9 small orb like lenses, 5 in a vertical line and 1 above and below the second and fourth orb.

I smiled as I could see clearly with out the burn of my eyes from the bright sun. Even though I’m technically part Ansem, I enjoy the shine of the sun. I walked into the round town centre, where 4 stairs were either in front, behind of on either side of me. I looked around, even though it was such a beautiful day, no body was around.

Radiant garden seemed vacant, even more so than when it was hollow bastion, and where could Leon and the other committee members be. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot lost in thought, I wonder where they could be. “Hey you!” Some one shouted at me. I looked up and turn around, before me was everyone, Riku, Kairi, Naminé and the others, it was nice to see them.

“Greetings. What a beautiful day it is today” I commented, looking around. I noticed Riku and Kairi inching closer to me, I looked back to them, and they stopped in their tracks. I decided to act like I don’t know them “is there anything that you need?” I asked.

Riku grit his teeth “I know that’s it’s you Ansem” he growled. Ohh, I see now, they think I’m really Ansem, that makes sense. “Ansem? Are you referring to me” I feigned ignorance. They narrowed their eyes, then suddenly Aqua’s widened “you! You’re the one who I fought in the realm of darkness”.

She summoned her keyblade “we have a score to settle. And this time, I have a keyblade”. I sighed and crossed my arms, shaking my head “I’m sorry to say this. But you’re probably confusing me for someone else” I said.  
“Oh really. Then take off the mask” Riku demanded. 

I froze, I couldn’t take it off, because 1) my eyes will burn from the sun and 2) they will find out who I am, and that won’t be any fun. I snicker “then take it from me” I grinned. With my arms still crossed I tapped my foot against the ground twice.

I started floating up to to the air, they quickly summoned their keyblade’s and got into their stances. You know what, I decided to toy with them, I hovered up and summoned a pool of darkness beneath me “SUBMIT!”. I snickered in my head, I always kinda wanted to say that.

I T-posed, dark energy crackled around me before condensing orbs of darkness into my hands. I threw them one after another, they dodge out of the way before they exploded against the ground “surround him!” Aqua ordered. They ran around me until I was completely surrounded.

I chuckled, perfect. I snapped my fingers, simple shadow, neo-shadow, invisibles, elemental cores, flutterings, soldiers, and some large bodies. “Get them” I commanded. They instantly got to work, going after them. They is going to be fun.

I watched as they swiftly dispatched my dark minions, using their keyblade’s to kill each an everyone of them. Why was I surprised they were so quick, there are literally 2 masters and 6 other wielders. I hover lower to the ground, I coat my hands in dark lightning “guess I have to do this myself”.

I launched myself at Riku at lightning quick speeds, in an instant our faces were only inches away. His eyes widened and his blood froze when he realized how close we were. Reacting quickly it was I split second before my fist made contact with brave heart.

I pushed down on him with only my fist, I was apparently strong because he used his other hand to brace himself as he fell to his knee. Using my darkness to sense my surroundings I feel a presence behind me. I flipped backwards, arching my back as I glided over Axel’s keyblade as he tried to swing at me.

I landed then jumped up as Aqua swung at me next. I spread my arms as I saw axel and aqua look up at me, but then I notice a shadow looming over me. I twisted in the air, slipping in between the space between Ventus and Terra as they swung at me.

they quickly spun around in the air to face me, but I propelled myself down and dropkicked them both in the chest. We plummeted to the ground, I pushed off of them at the last moment, letting them crash into the ground creating a crater. I slowly floated down to the floor, landing with a tap and wind swirling around me.

Noticing their presence I quickly ducked down as Xion thrusted at me from my right, while Roxas slashed at me in a X from my left. They barely grazed me by a hair as I crouched down, dark energy surged through my arms as I slammed my hands to the ground.

2 pillars of darkness erupted from the ground and slammed into their stomachs, launching the both of them up. I kicked forward, condensing darkness into my hand. Axel, Riku and aqua saw me coming and were running at me, I swiped my arm and sent a blade of darkness at them.

Riku and aqua summoned a shield, dispersing my dark magic. I clicked my tongue, I crossed my arms and summoned a ball of ice in my left hand and a ball of fire in my right hand. I raised my hands to my sides, the balls stretched into javelins of magic, I threw my arms back before throwing them forward, launching them forward.

Aqua quickly casted a wall of water while Axel summoned a wall of flame, dispatching my magic in a puff of steam. I scowled then grinned at a thought, quickly i threw a ball of darkness at them, smirking Riku simply swatted it away with BraveHeart. Axel smirked “pff. Is that all you can do?” He taunted, But his breath hitched.

Aqua’s jaw dropped while riku’s eyes widened. In front of them I was holding my hands in front of my chest, using my magic to create a ball of light. The others were also shocked “how is that possible, how can he use light magic?!!” Kairi exclaimed. I winced as the light magic clashed with my dark nature.

My hands were flexing and twitching as I poured more magic into the orb of light. I was holding it in front of my chest like a dodge ball, I raised it above my head with one hand “ARC!”. It flashed brightly, blinding the others. Then it exploded into projectiles of light, they homed in on them and flew after them.

Kairi, Aqua, axel and Riku quickly dodged them, but unfortunately terra, Ventus, Xion and Roxas who were recovering were hit with the magic, exploding and sending clouds of dust everywhere. “Xion! Roxas!” Axel roared, but when he stopped he was hit with the light magic, exploding in contact.

Quickly Riku grabbed Kairi and casted another shield, aqua doing the same. They successfully guarded the magic, aqua quickly lowered her barrier and rushed to terra and Ventus, healing them with curaga. Now only Riku and Kairi were against me as aqua tended to the others.

“Why must we fight? Can we reach an agreement?” I said. They looked at me surprised and confused “an agreement? Yeah right, like we would believe that” Riku hissed. I crossed my arms “fine by me”. I stretched my arm out and a pool of darkness appeared beneath me.

Suddenly a black pole emerged from the darkness. I grabbed it and pulled it up, to reveal a large lance, with a spade tipped blade. I threw it at Kairi, but Riku stood in front of her and blocked the blow, throwing him back into a nearby wall, perfect. I raised my hand and casted graviga and magnera, Kairi floated up before flying towards me.

I caught her by her throat, gripping tightly and raising her into the air. She gasped and started clawing at my arm as I applied pressure to her wind pipe. “Now tell me. What would dear Sora think about this, how weak you are, and how you chose Riku over him” I sneered. I didn’t really mean it, but my Ansem came out and I wanted to see how she would react.

I loosened my grip slightly, but I kept a firm hold on her neck. “tell me now” I said. She gritted her teeth, drool leaking from the corner of her lips “he would understand, and I’m not weak” she growled. I nodded “alright then”. Then I started floating up into the air, until we were about 15 meters up.

“Now. What did you do after Sora sacrificed himself for you? Did you search for him? Help in any way to have him return, or did you grovel in self doubt and run into the arms of your silver haired knight”. I stopped grabbing her neck and switched for grabbing her by her collar.

She gripped onto my wrists so she wouldn’t fall. We were very high, my legs were straight and put together while hers were kicking about. “No, I did what he wanted” she said. I quirked a brow “oh? And what would that be?” I asked. I just wanted her to live, that’s all “to continue living my life” she answered.

I nodded and lowered her slightly, she gasped and exclaimed when she thought I was dropping her. “I see”, I looked to her “alright then” I said. I started floating down slowly, until we were close to the ground, I let her go and casted some magic. “Curaga, Esuna, restorga” I chanted.

Green magic envelopes the others while the stone floor began to repair itself, now every one was healed and on their feet. “It was fun while it lasted, but now it’s time I apologize” I shrugged. Kairi looked at me confused as the others slowly surrounded me and walked closer. I stopped floating and landed to the floor, it was kinda nice to look down at Kairi.

I reached up to my face and pulled my mask off. I stared down into Kairi’s deep blue eyes with my emerald eyes, similar to Axels, but more radiant. She stared back up at me with wide eyes “S-sora?”. I gave her a sincere smile back “hey Kai. Good to see yah”. She lifted her trembling arms up and held my face in her hands, my cheeks to large for her palms.

“Is it really you?” She asked. I held her hand that was on my cheek “yes it is” I confirmed. The others walked up to me with surprised wide eyes “Sora, is that you?” Riku said, walking up to me with his hand raised. I turned to looked at him, he froze as our eyes met. It was kinda odd being closer to his height.

“Hey riku. Thanks for taking care of Kairi”. They both froze, there was guilt in Riku’s eyes “Sora I-“. “It’s alright. I have no qualms about your relation ship” I said. They were quite “how do you know about us?” Kairi questioned. I chuckled dryly “it’s funny knowing that you guys can’t recognize me without my spiky hair”.

I turned to Kairi “so what did you do after I handed the paopu fruit to you on destiny islands?”. Her eyes widened “you were that man on play island? No wonder you looked familiar” she explained. The others looked confused “what are you referring to Kairi?” Aqua asked. “There was a man sitting on the paopu tree on destiny island, he had his hair tied into a bun” she turned to me.

“But who’d of thought that it was you sora” she said. I shrugged “well what ever”. But she punched me in the shoulder, I didn’t feel anything. I looked to her fist then to her face, I quirked a brow. “How come you didn't come back to us!” She complained. I scratched the back of my head “well I was stuck on destiny islands unless my past self died”.

They were silent “past self?” Terra questioned. “Yeah so when I disappeared in the examination room with Ansem and Ienzo I was teleported back in time to when we were around 5 years old” I explained. I rubbed the back of my neck “funny thing is, I was here moments ago and I kinda sent myself back in time, so I kinda made a paradox”.

Riku sighed “of corse you would do that”. “Yeah you dolt” Kairi teased. I smiled back, but then aqua spoke up “but why do you look like that?” She asked. They took a good look at me, my green eyes, darker skin and white hair were very different from my tanned skin, blue eyes and brown hair.

“Well before I was resurrected Ansem seeker of darkness tried to absorb my heart in the final world. But instead I actually absorbed him, so that why I look like this” I explained, motioning to myself (mainly my attire).

“And why didn’t you tell us!” Roxas shouted at me. “Because, i wanted to play a prank on two of my best friends. Plus it shows I’m strong enough, even without a keyblade” I taunted. They pouted and glared at me, I held my hands up defensively and chuckled. But I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to see aqua with a concerned look, it confused me. “Sora. Can you not use your keyblade?” She asked me. The others looked at me with similar concern mixed with greater shock. I sighed and shook my head “ever since I came to, I have been unable to summon a keyblade. I could only summon heartless or use magic” i lied. in reality i could use void gear, but i didn't feel right at the time.

I lifted my hand and gazed at it, opening and closing it expecting the kingdom key to appear in a flash of light. Then imagine the surprise and shock as a keyblade materialized in my hand. But it wasn’t the kingdom key, in a flash of quick light and dark energy Void gear appeared in my palm.

“Vanitas’s keyblade? But how” Ventus exclaimed. I looked at it curiously, inspecting it closely. It felt to me how the kingdom key felt, familiar and close. Terra and Aqua became kinda hesitant and careful around me, I swiped my arm, making it disappear from my hand.

“If it bothers you master aqua, I won’t use it. I can just use my magic to fight” I compromised. They looked at me surprised, mostly Riku and Kairi, I looked at them confused again “um...is something wrong?”. “Wow Sora. You would do that just to make me comfortable?” Aqua questioned.

I nodded “yeah. I had a while to think about what I’ve done and to figure myself out” I said. “When?” Xion asked. “Well around 7 years ago” I blurted out. “What?! 7 years, what do you mean?” Riku and Kairi questioned. I scratched my head “did you forget, I mentioned it earlier”. 

Is sighed “ill say it again, I was thrown into the past with my current appearance. Then a young Kairi and I met the current me, you said I looked like my younger self which was funny” I chuckled. “And during all those years there I’ve watched. Well until the fall....” I paused for an awkward amount of time.

“What happened during the fall?” Riku asked. I gulped “I noticed you weren’t full of darkness as I expected. So to make sure My younger self got the keyblade, I gave you some darkness” I confessed. He looked at me wide eyed “so you made me go through that?” He said with aggression.

“Actually no. You had lots of darkness, but not enough for the keyblade to reject you” I explained. I saw in his eyes realization before he slumped his shoulders and calmed down “I can understand that”. I patted his shoulder and smiled at him, he smiled back at me.

“And after that, I decided to settle down. I took the name Eraqus and did some jobs around the island”. Aqua, terra and Ventus looked at me “Why Eraqus?” They asked, not out of annoyance, but out of curiosity. “Well it’s the first thing that came to my head. So I stuck with it” I confessed.

I looked to Ventus, Terra and aqua “look. I know it’s the name of your master, and I might be dishonoring. But I’m not sora, nor am I Ansem, I’m a new existence, one that I will use to the fullest”. They all looked at me, I looked back at them confused “what is it?”.

“Since when were you so sincere and smart?” Riku chuckled. I scoffed “way to put a man down dude” I mumbled. Riku then wrapped his arms around me “it’s good that you’re back”. I was about to give a witty retort, but something crashed into my back, knocking the air out of my lungs.

“yeah. And you better not pull a dumb stunt like that again you dumb idiot” my favorite red head reminded. I sighed “I promise I won’t do it again” I groaned. They both squeezed me tighter “good!”.

I rolled my eyes, this was a mistake.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically like “why have you forsaken me?”. But instead “Sora” is understanding.
> 
> Also I got angry because I type on my phone and the page refreshed and deleted an 1000 words.


End file.
